


Sostenido

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Tales from Dark Multiuniverse: Batman Hush, Toxic rela, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: —Me preocupo por ti, Avecilla. — murmuró el mayor. Los dedos ásperos y callosos tallaron delicadamente cada enrojecimiento. —Pero haces que cuidar de ti, sea muy difícil.Eso fue doloroso. Pero fue doloroso de una buena manera, como la satisfacción de arrancar una costra vieja. Que Richard lo hiciera por él solo fue la cereza del pastel.POR FAVOR, LEE LAS AVERTENCIAS
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dinah Drake/Jason Todd mentioned
Kudos: 6
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Sostenido

**Author's Note:**

> Esto corresponde al día 3 de la Dick Jay Week. Tomé los prompts de Dark Dick Grayson y Daddy Issues. 
> 
> Los situé en el universo de Cuentos del Multiuniverso oscuro: Batman Hush. No es necesario que lo lean, pero igual se los recomiendo muchísimo. 
> 
> Dicho eso, debo advertirles que si bien es un texto cortito, contiene escenas ligeramente violentas/fuertes. Sin el contexto igual y solo son partes de sexo rudo, pero aquí sucede que Dick es un manipulador. 
> 
> La etiqueta de infidelidad proviene de la relación entre Dinah y Jason. Dick es el tercero en discordia aquí.

Dick lo besó, y Jason jadeó entrecortado. Ese beso fue un asunto serio. Cuando el hombre lo besaba por la fuerza, doblándolo y tirando de él, Jason sintió lo que era ser sostenido. Fue una sensación muy similar a ser querido. Cosa que de una forma retorcida, el búho también logró. Richard había irrumpido en su casa de seguridad unos minutos antes, solo para recordarle de la reunión que tendrían más tarde. Fue innecesario, pero Jason no se quejó, no en serio. Se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros del guardián, mientras montaba furiosamente su polla y este le aseguraba que era increíble. Que no podría olvidarlo, que jamás lo dejaría ir. Cuando se separó, el bastardo dejó su corazón acelerado, y su entrada palpitante, húmeda. 

Se había prometido, Dios, se había prometido que esto no volvería a pasar. Cuando el hijo favorito de la corte apareció en su puerta, años atrás, había sido divertido provocarlo. Solo fue un juego, porque Richard fue un hombre caliente. También fue el bastardo que lo arrinconó desnudo en su propia habitación, y ofreció la oportunidad de hacer negocios con los Búhos de Gotham. 

Incluso antes de ese día, Jason sabía que ese era un hombre peligroso. Un hombre que siempre elegiría a sus amos antes que a él, sin importar las palabras dulces que le dijera. Pero ni con todo eso logró apartarlo definitivamente de su camino. Con el trabajo que tenían entre manos, Richard rondó a Jason con demasiada frecuencia, sin esforzarse por mantenerse oculto. Con la excusa de vigilarlo, el jefe de seguridad del presidente March hizo de irrumpir en sus casas su pasatiempo favorito. Y si era honesto, Jason admitió que nunca se esforzó demasiado por echarlo. Le gustaba tener la mirada atenta y penetrante del búho sobre él. 

Luciendo siempre tan presuntuoso, Grayson fue un bastardo que se metió debajo de su piel con facilidad. La mayor parte del tiempo, Jason quería golpearlo tanto como quiso besarlo, incluso con ese tonito de superioridad que el búho no se molestó en ocultar. 

Por eso, las reuniones con el presidente March fueron tan duras para él. Intentó prestar atención. Su carácter, normalmente volátil, se exaltó con mayor facilidad bajo la presencia de la Garra principal. 

—Los Al Ghul se acercaran a usted con un trato, señor Todd. — March dijo con voz profunda, sentado frente a él. Su expresión desinteresada nunca dejó inquietar a Jason, incluso si años de negocios debieron acostumbrarlo a ella. Tras el escritorio, el presidente lucía impecable, como un perfecto caballero. No parecía, en definitiva, un hombre preocupado por las peleas y trifulcas entretejidas en las entrañas de la ciudad. 

El joven contratista frunció el ceño —Bueno, pueden irse a la mierda —pasó años evitando a los Al Ghul, por muchas razones. El principal motivo fue que tuvieron la mala costumbre de traicionar a sus socios. Usarlos. No fue como si La Corte fuera mejor, pero hey, fue un tipo sentimental. Cuando notó el gesto severo y poco divertido de Lincoln, así como la sonrisa descarada de Richard, suspiró. —Creí que los Al Ghul estaban asegurados por el senador Elliot — como si no le interesara, se echó hacia atrás. Su espalda golpeó el respaldo de la silla, mientras esperó una respuesta. 

Pudo sentir la mirada de Dick sobre él, pesada y autoritaria incluso debajo de sus gafas. La sensación de su semilla escapándose de su trasero lo hizo reacomodarse discretamente. Luchó contra su propio cuerpo, buscando no alimentar su deseo por más. No mientras estaba trabajando al menos. 

El presidente lo trajo de vuelta.

—Ah, Tommy… —Lincoln suspiró dramáticamente, y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro con desaprobación. —Me temo que el senador Elliot no será tan útil como pensábamos. —se lamentó. Los ojos gélidos del más grande se oscurecieron, como si hubiese algo que no estaba compartiendo, con él y con Richard. Con un carraspeó, dejó lo que fuese que estaba pensando detrás, y volvió su atención a Jason. — No. Quiero que tú los vigiles. Si quieren meter sus narices en Gotham, y lo harán — acotó — es mejor que crean que lo hacen bajo sus términos. Asegurate de que se sientan cómodos. 

—Con todo respeto, señor presidente, ese no es mi trabajo—Jason torció la boca, tratando de zafarse de ese asunto. Cosa que no importó, pues su opinión no interesaba. 

Respaldando eso, Lincoln miró a Richard, intercambiando una orden sin necesidad de palabras. 

—Señor Todd, usted le pertenece a la corte. —le recordó mientras se levantaba, y se daba la vuelta para irse. Lincoln se detuvo frente a uno de los cuadros que Dinah le había regalado, sin darse la vuelta—Y si la corte lo decide, le perteneces a la Liga de los asesinos. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, ¿no es así?

Jason apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos palidecieron. Asintió lentamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. 

Justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta agregó con una pequeña y odiosa sonrisa. — ¿Jason? Que Richard te ayude con los detalles. No puede haber errores en esto.

Un balde de agua fría bañó a Jason. La Garra sonrió en su dirección, con los ojos ocultos tras su visor. Ambos sabían lo que solía significar eso. 

  
  
o  
  
  


Papeles y demás objetos cayeron al piso, cuando la garra lo arrojó. El pecho de Jason golpeó la madera fría de su escritorio. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, no lo logró. La mano anormalmente fuerte de Grayson lo mantuvo en su lugar. Labios tersos presionaron en su nuca desnuda algunos besos, mientras que el cálido aliento acarició su piel. Luego, las gafas doradas se resbalaron justo a un lado de su cara. Aunque no pudo ver sus ojos azules esta vez. El joven contratista gimió, deteniendo sus esfuerzos de liberarse. Sus caderas dolían todavía, resentidas por el esfuerzo al que Jason las había sometido.

El más viejo continuó tirando de su cabello con una mano, obligándolo a mantener expuesto su cuello. Con las garras de la otra acarició su mejilla, haciéndole sentir el filo contra la piel tierna. —Si ellos son o no tu tipo me importa poco, avecilla. — gruñó contra su oído. El cuerpo pesado del Hijo Gris de Gotham se presionó contra Jason, permitiendo que el hombre más alto pudiera sentirlo por completo. El tono peligroso y poco gentil cambió radicalmente, doblando las rodillas de Jason. — ¿Acaso no quieres hacerme sentir orgulloso, pequeño? 

Y el joven culpó a la combinación de esa voz junto a la adrenalina de cómo su polla palpitó en respuesta, mientras se endurecía contra su área de trabajo. Porque Richard lo conocía, y la Garra supo cuán fácilmente podía manejarlo con ese tira y afloja de dulzura y dolor. No importó si Jason se negó a reconocerlo en voz alta.

—Vete al carajo, cabrón hijo de perra... — jadeó, mientras la mano en su mejilla comenzaba a bajar por su garganta, acariciando con su filo la carótida que saltaba por el esfuerzo de la posición. El búho provocó un pequeño escándalo cuando tiró un par de pisapapeles— Cállate, Dinah está abajo

La boca de Dick liberó una carcajada oscura, mientras rodaba los ojos con fastidio. Le pareció tierno, lo mucho que Jason siempre se esforzó por poner excusas, para siempre tener listo un pretexto por el cual no debería rendirse a él. Personalmente no le importó. Si Jason quería atormentarse antes de disfrutar, él no se lo negaría en absoluto. Pero necesitaba asegurarse de que el pequeño pajarito hiciera lo que se le había ordenado. Con facilidad, fue abriendo la camisa del menor para exponer su pecho, el mismo que había dejado lleno de marcas unas horas antes. 

—¿Esa puta? ¿Ahora te importa?— se burló mientras besaba la sien del pajarito, disfrutando del estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando pinchó con una fría exactitud sus pezones. Dejó rastros rojos allí donde sus dedos arañaban la piel pálida. Incluso se atrevió a presionar la sensible aureola con el metal frío. Jason lloriqueó como un bebé cuando lo hizo. —Dime pajarito, ¿ella sabe lo mucho que te excita comer mi polla? — preguntó con una voz dulce a pesar del trato rudo que le daba siempre al niño. —¿Qué diría tu noviecita si te viera ahora?

Las palabras de Richard formaron imágenes en su cabeza, cada una peor que la anterior. Porque el búho tenía razón. Aunque Dinah fue una mujer maravillosa, ella no tenía ni idea. No sabía la clase de cosas que Jason permitió que Richard hiciera con él. Lo que deseó que le hiciera. Ella, al igual que el resto de la gente en esa ciudad, creían que estaba saliendo con uno de los tipos solteros más deseados de Gotham. Nadie, nadie en realidad podría haber imaginado lo mucho que Jason adoró que Richard lo forzara a obedecer y a llamarlo “papi” para poder venirse. La humillación quemó fuerte, mientras imaginaba la decepción y el asco dibujado en el rostro de la despampanante rubia. Un gemido acalorado forzó su camino a través de sus labios. 

El hijo gris resopló, comenzando a abrir las costuras de su pantalón con una de sus garras. —No entiendo porque tienes que hacer esto tan difícil, Arrendajo. — la tela rasgó el aire, a medida que se iba rompiendo bajo el filo de su cuchilla, de forma que su ropa interior quedó a la vista. Se burló cuando vio la mancha húmeda de lo que sabía, fue la prueba de lo que habían hecho —Puedo ser bueno contigo, ¿sabes? Podría darte lo quieres si lo pidieras bien y amablemente — se quejó hurgando en los boxers húmedos. —¿No te he cuidado desde que te conocí?— Jason asintió. 

Su vista mejorada le permitió darse cuenta de lo lastimada que seguía la piel del menor desde su último encuentro, y ronroneó en aprobación. El niño gimió, apenas sintió que la punta metálica acariciaba su entrada. —Pero te fascina ser un mocoso. —gruñó al propinarle un buen azote, deleitándose con el grito que escapó de él. 

Jason, que había olvidado cómo respirar correctamente, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, odiándose por haberle entregado esa muestra de debilidad. Sabía que no debía, pues mientras más cedía ante él, más le costaba volver a la normalidad. Pero siempre fue bueno provocar esa clase de reacciones en Richard. Fue jodidamente bueno saber que el perfecto y adiestrado perro de March lo estaba mirando. 

—Vete al demonio — mordió, aun cuando el otro le bajó los pantalones y dejó su trasero expuesto. La compañía de Dick dejó sus consecuencias, después de todo. 

El sonido tintineante atrapó su atención. Las garras de Dick cayeron al piso, y pronto sus guantes protectores los siguieron. —Me preocupo por ti, Avecilla. — murmuró el mayor. Los dedos ásperos y callosos tallaron delicadamente cada enrojecimiento. —Pero haces que cuidar de ti, sea muy difícil. 

Eso fue doloroso. Pero fue doloroso de una buena manera, como la satisfacción de arrancar una costra vieja. Que Richard lo hiciera por él solo fue la cereza del pastel. Y aunque había cerrado los ojos, Jason podía imaginar la expresión concentrada de la Garra. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y dejaba que un dedo grueso rompiera la apenas recuperada resistencia de su entrada. El sonido húmedo de ese dígito entrando y saliendo lo hizo revolverse incómodo. 

La lengua ágil y húmeda de la Garra probó la fina capa de sudor que baño su cuello, gruñendo—¿Sigues allí, Avecilla? Responde, cariño, o voy a llamar a esa perra para que mire lo bien que sabes tomar mi verga en tu coño. 

El estremecimiento de Jason se expandió, no solo por la amenaza, sino porque conocía al hombre y sabía muy bien que era capaz de cumplirla. Movió la cabeza torpemente, presionando su erección contra el escritorio. —¡Sí!

Richard se rió cruelmente, mordiendo con reverencia su cuello. — No es un premio, ¿lo sabes no? — un sollozo roto fue su respuesta, y suspiró. Anexó un dedo a la apretada entrada, magullando los músculos sensibles de Jason con embates directos a su punto dulce. El pobre niño meció sus caderas escapando y persiguiendo el rico escozor a la vez. Mantuvo el ritmo constante, encantado con la mirada llena de resentimiento que contrastó con el placer de Jason — Cariño, papá necesita que hagas algo por él — murmuró finalmente, sabiendo que el chico estaba en ese punto de no retorno.

La calidez en esa voz sacudió a Jason, recordándole que este era Richard. Era el hombre que lo estaba sosteniendo. Movió sus caderas insistentemente, arañando una y otra vez su mesa para poder coger más impulso. 

—Sí papi… — jadeó, sintiéndose seguro en esos brazos. 

Richard sonrió satisfecho. No debía haber errores, después de todo. 

**Author's Note:**

> El trabajo no ha sido beteado. 
> 
> Me ha costado mucho escribir esto, porque tenía tantas formas de abordarlos, que finalmente no me decidía. 
> 
> También, debo aclarar que Jason necesita ayuda. No es un mecanismo de afrontamiento saludable. 
> 
> Me cuesta escribir a un Dick malo(?) Puedo hacerlo tonto, puedo hacerlo triste, pero no puedo hacerlo malo. O feliz(?) 
> 
> Soy una persona terrible, demándenme por eso. 
> 
> Kudos, comentarios, recomendaciones, son altamente bienvenidas. 
> 
> Cuídense muchísimo y nos vemos mañana.


End file.
